From Huntsman to Soldier
by BioshockerN7
Summary: I used to think the world was a peaceful place. But then I got a kick to the face by reality. Now, I hunt for the one who tried to kill me in order to stop her from hurting anyone else. I just hope my friends don't get caught in the crossfire. My name is Jaune Arc, but you know me better these days as Soldier 76.


**I don't own Overwatch or RWBY, they belong to their respective owners. This story is made because I was inspired by "Reaping with Sorrow", by SparkyDapperDab19. Check it out, it's a good read. BTW, Sparky's cool with me doing this, so enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _There was a story my parents used to tell me when I was a kid. A story about why Huntsmen and Huntresses exist._

* * *

It was quiet in the streets of Vale, mainly since it was night time and everyone was either at home, or at work. There was little sign of activity, except for one person.

* * *

 _They said that they were created to protect the world of Remnant from the creatures of Grimm. That they were a symbol of hope for those who couldn't defend themselves._

* * *

A little girl, a Faunus, to be exact, with deer horns on her head, who was outside because she was sent by her mother to get some food from the store they frequent.

But she was in a hurry, so she decided to cut through an alley, seeing it as the quickest way to the store.

* * *

 _I used to believe that. I was so caught up in trying to be a hero that it screwed me over in a terrible way. I wanted to make my family proud, but in the end, my dreams nearly ended in my death. I learned a valuable lesson that day._

* * *

Little did she know, she was entering the territory of an anti-Faunus gang that had a reputation for hurting any Faunus they came across.

As she walked through the narrow alley, she suddenly heard laughter.

"Well, lookie here, boys. We got ourselves an animal entering our turf." A loud and obnoxious voice said, leading to her turning around to see four humans, all of them looking like they were disgusted by her mere existence.

Now afraid, she turned around only to see four more in her way.

"What do you say we show her what happens when uninvited guests enter our territory?" One asked with a sadistic grin. At that, they all began to walk forward, intent on beating her to death.

Right as they were about to hit her, they heard a scream, as well as gunshots coming from the building next to them. Then, the wall was broken as one of their guys hit the ground, unconscious from the force he was thrown with. Another person then stepped out, making the thugs a bit terrified at his appearance.

* * *

 _Hero is just a word. It's not a person, or a symbol. It's an impossible ideal. No one can truly achieve it. The life Huntsmen and Huntresses live, it slowly takes that dream of being a hero away until there's nothing left but the job._

* * *

It was a man, wearing a white, blue, and red jacket that seemed to have some slight plating underneath. He wore red gloves that gripped a white, blue, and black rifle in his hands tightly. He also wore black pants that had several clips packed on them, along with equally black combat boots.

But what really got everyone's attention was the visor covering most of his face, with a red line that likely provided a detailed picture of the environment to him, leaving his forehead exposed, along with short blonde hair. There was a slight scar visible, which seemed to go down to his covered face.

* * *

 _The act of being a "hero" isn't one of glory, or of hope. It's one of many sleepless nights. Where you make the tough decisions that haunt you for the rest of your life. And the rest of the world is just a giant battlefield for life to tear itself apart._

* * *

"Get him!" The leader said, as they all charged forward. But it was futile as the masked man grabbed the first one and slammed him into the ground. He then caught the punch of the second, and threw him over his shoulder, as if he didn't feel threatened. He then lifted his rifle, and fired several shots, blue rounds flying out toward two of the thugs, sending them crashing to the ground immediately.

He then threw a kick, catching a thug in the stomach that sent him crashing into another. He then spun around, smacking another with his fist, before he grabbed him and slammed him into the wall.

His eyes then landed on the lead thug, who seemed to be quivering in fear, all while he was holding a pistol that he was shakily trying to aim at him.

"Don't you move, you hear me?" He said, as the masked man simply stared at him, before pointing behind him.

Confused, the man turned around to see…nothing there. When he turned back, he saw a red fist collide with his face, sending him to the ground.

When his vision cleared, he saw the man walking toward him. Scared for his life, he tried to crawl away as the man flipped his rifle so that the butt was facing the leader.

"No, no, please-" He was cut off by the masked man smashing the butt of his rifle into the man's face, blood flying off the man's face with each hit.

"THESE! AREN'T! YOUR! STREETS! ANYMORE!" He shouted with each hit, before finally hitting the leader one last time, knocking him out, and getting a scream from the girl.

This led to the man looking at her, a slight growl emerging from him as the sounds of people behind him led to him turning around to see some of the gang members he took out were trying to leave.

"Let's go, man!" One of them said, as the masked man lifted his rifle.

"You don't get off that easy!" He said, running forward to intercept them. But then one of them pulled out a grenade, and pulled the pin.

"Eat this!" He said before he threw it, the masked man running past it, but the grenade rolled right next to the girl, who was too scared to move.

The masked man stopped, hearing her scream as he looked back and forth between her and the escaping gang, a growl once again rising from his throat as he heard the beeping grow faster.

When the girl screamed once more, he made his decision.

 **BOOM!**

* * *

 _I once thought this world was truly at peace, that the only threats we had to face were the Grimm. But that's a lie. We're not at peace. The word itself is merely a lie used to make the people feel better, so they can ignore what's really going on around them, the threats that are hiding among themselves. After everything I've seen, I don't think peace is possible with the way things are going. An impossible dream nobody can accomplish. The ideal of peace is a fight we can't win, no matter what we do._

* * *

The masked man slid along the ground from the explosion, his curled up body now aching with pain as he struggled to move. With a grunt, he pushed himself up, revealing what he was curled around to be the girl, still alive and unharmed, since he shielded her from the blast at the last second.

Staring at her savior, the little girl watched as the man stood up.

"You...you saved me." She said, as the man grasped at his side where he likely took a bad hit, hissing as he let go, then began to walk away. "Why?" The girl asked, making him stop.

He stood still for what felt like years, but was only a couple of minutes, as if he himself didn't know the answer as well.

* * *

 _And yet, to most, it's an ideal worth fighting for. I once fought for it too, but I thought I had abandoned it. It took an unexpected dent in my plans for that spark to reignite._

* * *

It was then, when he turned his head to briefly look at her, did he speak once again.

"Old habits die hard, I guess." He said, before walking into the shadows, the girl seeing one last thing on his back before he disappeared into the night, more specifically, a number.

 **(Play Missile - Dorothy)**

76.

* * *

 _My name is Jaune Arc, and this is my story._

* * *

 **BioshockerN7 presents**

* * *

 _"In breaking news, there's been reports of an unknown man breaking into military outposts across Atlas, and stealing prototype technology, though the Atlas military has no comment on what those prototypes are."_

* * *

 **A RWBY/Overwatch crossover**

* * *

 _"Reports of a man fitting the description of the one who raided the Atlas bases have shown him to be attacking White Fang raids, with several members of the Faunus extremist group dead and the rest behind bars afterwards with no innocent casualties."_

* * *

 **Inspired by "Reaping with Sorrow"**

* * *

 _"This just in, the Vale police department has just received a large number of White Fang extremists right at their doorstep, with some commenting about "the number 76". Could this be a calling card for our mysterious vigilante?"_

* * *

 **From Huntsman to Soldier**

* * *

 _"The Vale police department has finally come out with news on the vigilante that has been protecting our citizens. We now have an official name: Soldier 76."_

* * *

 **Miles Luna**

* * *

 _"I don't know who this guy is, but he put his own life on the line to save our own. That makes him okay in my books."_

* * *

 **Lindsay Jones**

 **…**

 **Kara Eberle**

 **…**

 **Arryn Zech**

 **…**

 **Barbara Dunkelman**

* * *

 _"The guy is taking the law into his own hands. Law enforcement exists for a reason. The guy is clearly a nutcase that should be locked up as soon as possible."_

* * *

 **Jen Brown**

 **…**

 **Samantha Ireland**

 **…**

 **Neath Oum**

* * *

 _"He fights criminals, yes, but he also made sure we weren't caught in the crossfire. And even when he was done, he made sure everyone was okay. I don't know who's under that mask, and I don't care. He's a hero to me."_

* * *

 **Shannon McCormick**

 **…**

 **Kathleen Zuelch**

 **…**

 **Joel Heyman**

 **…**

 **Ryan Haywood**

* * *

 _"The guy is clearly a professional. He knows what he's doing, and he executes his plans to perfection. We're not dealing with a random vigilante. We've got a guy with potential Huntsman training mixed with military thinking. And that's a dangerous combo."_

* * *

 **Michael Jones**

 **…**

 **Kerry Shawcross**

 **…**

 **Vic Mignogna**

 **…**

 **Jason Rose**

* * *

 _"He has stolen Atlas technology, and by that, is a criminal himself, no matter what he's using it for. With that, I'm issuing orders to all Atlas troops that if you encounter the man known as Soldier 76, you are to detain him for theft of Atlas property."_

* * *

 **Jessica Nigri**

 **…**

 **Yuri Lowenthal**

 **…**

 **Katie Newville**

 **…**

 **Gray Haddock**

* * *

 _"Soldier 76 strikes again, this time by bringing in a group of arsonists who set fire to a Faunus orphanage. 76 neutralized the arsonists and rescued every child inside the orphanage. Those children are able to live their lives thanks to 76, whereas the criminals he apprehended get several years behind bars."_

* * *

 **Garret Hunter**

 **…**

 **William Orendoriff**

 **…**

 **Josh Grelle**

 **…**

 **Christopher Sabat**

* * *

 _"After months of evading authorities, 76 assisted once again, this time earning the respect of law enforcement when he came to their aid in defending the Vale police station against a White Fang attack. Despite being vastly outnumbered, with the help of 76, the police managed to push back the White Fang, and apprehend quite a large number of extremists. Bet that earned some heat off his back."_

* * *

 **With Crispin Freeman**

 **…**

 **Matthew Mercer**

 **…**

 **And Jen Taylor as Salem**

* * *

 _"Soldier 76…he saved my life. He didn't care that I was a Faunus. He just stopped those guys and saved me. I don't know where he is now, but whatever he's doing…I just want to say thank you."_

* * *

 **Written by BioshockerN7**

* * *

 **(End Missile - Dorothy)**

* * *

 **And there we go! The first chapter to what I hope becomes a great story. So, clearly as you can tell, in this story, after an event I will show in later chapters, Jaune becomes Soldier 76, and is practically a one-man army on the hunt for injustice to stop. Now, I've got most of the story figured out, but what I've yet to figure out is a pairing for our adorkable blonde knight, or soldier in this case. I will be putting up a poll for that question later after this is published, vote on that, and only the poll, as it's easier for me to keep track of the numbers instead of scoping through reviews. Still, this story is going to be fun to write, so leave a review if you liked the chapter and if you want more, then I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**

 **BioshockerN7 out!**


End file.
